My Last Breath
by AmericanGirl04
Summary: Sequel to The Wishing Well might want to read that first. Inspired by Evanescence's song My Last Breath. Draco and Ginny return to school after being with each other all summer. Rating may change later.
1. Return To Hogwarts

Author's Note: Hi! This is the sequel to The Wishing Well. It is inspired by Evanescence's song My Last Breath. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter One: Return To Hogwarts  
  
Ginny and Draco landed with a soft "thump" in Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Hello Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy. Did you have an enjoyable summer vacation?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Ginny and Draco looked at each other, awestruck.  
  
"How did you know that we were together, Professor? Did They contact you, like They did our families," Draco asked.  
  
"Yes, my boy, They did. I will admit that I had to go and talk to your father, but everything smoothed over just fine, just fine." Professor Dumbledore said all of this with his infamous twinkle in his eyes. "Now, if you two will just sit down in the chairs across from my desk, I think that we should talk about what is to come this school year."  
  
Draco and Ginny sat down next to each other, looking perplexed.  
  
"As I understand it, you two have not been informed of this. While you were in lock-down," his eyes twinkled even more at this phrase, "there was a special bond created between the two of you. This was not intentional and They had absolutely nothing to do with it. The bond can never be broken, even if one of you passes away. Also, considering the very close proximity in which you living over the summer, you will have to be moved to separate bedrooms right next to each other and your classes will have to be modified."  
  
"Professor, what exactly are the consequences if these conditions are not meant?" Ginny whispered as Draco held onto her hand. "It's not that I don't want to be completely away from Draco all of the time, if we are away from each other for too long, what do you think might happen?"  
  
"Well, at first you will just get sick. The symptoms will be similar to those of a cold. If you are away from each other for too long, the sickness will only get worse, until you wither away, and even then, the bond will not be broken."  
  
Once again, Ginny and Draco looked at each other, completely bewildered.  
  
"Are you two ready to go have a look at your new rooms? I believe that the trunks are already in their respective places."  
  
~In their new rooms~  
  
Ginny looked around her new room near the Charms wing. It had pretty much the same look and style as the one back at the house that she had lived at over the summer, except for the colors, which were silver and lavender. She also had a fireplace with a chair and leg rest in front of if to read in.  
  
Draco was looking around his new room as well; which, like Ginny's, was very similar to the one in the house they had lived in. The colors were different as well; they were a soothing dark blue and silver. He had a fireplace with a chair in front of it to read or relax in.  
  
He heard knocking at the door. "Come in."  
  
"Hey sweetie. Wow, are rooms look almost identical, just different colors."  
  
"Really? Do you want to maybe explore, I imagine that one of these doors leads to a shared common room," Draco suggested.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They took each other's hands and walked to the first door. That one was Draco's bathroom. The next door was his very nice walk in closet. Ginny and Draco put their hand's on the third door handle at the simultaneously and opened the door to the common room together. The common room looked like it would be very cozy. There was a fire blazing in the fireplace. In a semicircle across the fireplace were four ivory comfortable looking armchairs. The walls were painted cobalt blue with cream trimming. There were two tables that held four of cherry wood, along with two bookcases for their own miniature library.  
  
"Wow. I love it," Ginny said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah, it is pretty nice. Did you want to go down and get something to eat? I'm starving since we didn't have breakfast, with packing and all."  
  
"Sure, should we go to the kitchens or the Great Hall?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"I suppose we should try the Great Hall first, if nobody or nothing is in there, then we should try the kitchens."  
  
Draco and Ginny walked out of the common room that they knew was the door to get out into the hall. As they were walking hand in hand, they encountered many of the ghostly residents that froze in their tracks as soon as they saw a Malfoy and a Weasley walking hand in hand down the hallway. Draco and Ginny took it all in ease. They both knew that this reaction, compared to those of their peers, wasn't all too bad. In fact, Ginny was kind of scared for the term to start because she did not want to be around when Ron found out about her relationship to Draco. Forget about telling him, or the other two-thirds of the dream team about the bond. She'd have to deal with telling them the simple fact that her room was right next to Draco's.  
  
Similar thoughts were going on inside Draco's mind. He wondered how the whole of Slytherin house was going to take this new relationship. He supposed that he would have to write to his mother and get the bracelet that let's any Slytherin know that that woman was his and was to be accepted by all.  
  
While all of this was going through their minds, they hardly realized that they had reached the front doors of the Great Hall.  
  
Draco detached his hand from Ginny's and opened up the door for her.  
  
"Thanks, sweetie." Ginny said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking in.  
  
In mid-stride she stopped, almost causing Draco to bump into her, and stared. Draco looked to see what had caused the hold up.  
  
Neither of them could believe their eyes.  
  
*Authors Note: Sorry for the cliffy! I'll try and write more tomorrow. 


	2. The Big Bad Wolf

Author's Note: Thanks To All Who Reviewed! I really appreciate it. On with the chapter.  
  
Chapter Two: The Big Bad Wolf  
  
They hardly realized that they had reached the front doors of the Great Hall.  
  
Draco detached his hand from Ginny's and opened up the door for her.  
  
"Thanks, sweetie." Ginny said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking in.  
  
In mid-stride she stopped, almost causing Draco to bump into her, and stared. Draco looked to see what had caused the hold up.  
  
Neither of them could believe their eyes.  
  
There stood Lucious Malfoy, along with the whole Weasley clan, plus two. Chaos immediately ensued.  
  
"Ginny we were so..." "Boy, I thought you had more..." "How were able to stand him for..." "Did I just see what I think...."  
  
"QUIET!! Much better. Now, might I suggest we all sit down and enjoy a nice lunch, then you may ask your questions." Suggested Professor Dumbledore.  
  
The whole gang sat down at the Ravenclaw table; Dumbledore had seen that it would have been a long, drawn out battle whether or not to sit at the Gryffindor or Slytherin table.  
  
The food immediately appeared on the table and they ate in silence. After the meal, Dumbledore suggested that the two present Malfoy's, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny all head up to his office where they could talk in a civilized manner. The Weasley brothers went off to visit Hagrid; all off in their own little worlds, thinking about the summer and what they had just witnessed between their little sister and the snake.  
  
Up in Professor Dumbledore's office, Ginny and her parents stood to one side, while Draco and his father stood to the other side. After Dumbledore sat behind his desk and went through the ritual of offering a sweet, they got down to business.  
  
"I understand that you are confused. The matter really is quite simple. While Ginny and Draco were locked in that house during the holidays, and only they know why, I don't think that we should ask them, when they are ready, they will tell us, they created a certain bond between them. This bond is forever, and will not go away even in death. It would hurt not only one, but both if you, or anyone else, tried to separate them. This bond is similar to the Muggle "soul mate" system, but the circumstances are much more dire. We had to make a few exceptions for Ms. Weasley and young Mr. Malfoy. They will be sharing the same living quarters, separate bedrooms, of course. We have also had to make the decision of who's schedule to change. The professors and I had a meeting shortly after all of this happened and have agreed, with her consent, to transfer Ms. Weasley to the seventh year. She has shown remarkable marks in all of her subjects and we feel that she is ready. She would be graduating with the seventh years, and if she has any troubles, I am sure that young Mr. Malfoy or Ms. Granger would be happy to help her. Are there any questions?" While Professor Dumbledore was giving his little speech, each individual was thinking their own thoughts.  
  
Ginny was absolutely ecstatic. To be perfectly honest, she had become rather bored in her classes because everything just seemed to easy.  
  
Draco was thrilled. He would be able to see Ginny almost all the time, like in the summer, and he knew that they wouldn't sick of each other, if they had a special bond that is hardly ever found in the wizarding world, then how could they get sick of each other?  
  
Mrs. Weasley was happy and sad at the same time. It was the classic, "my baby's growing up, but she's so happy" case.  
  
Mr. Weasley was a tad bit concerned. He didn't want Ginny to get pregnant before they were ready to deal with children, not to mention financially stable (which is somewhat of a joke, considering Draco's inheritance from him Grandmother and the fact that they already had a house).  
  
Lucious was angry beyond all belief. He could not believe what had happened. He wanted nothing more than to 'Avada Kedavra' everybody in the office right now. However, he would rather not spend his life as a muggle and have his fortune go to countless mudblood and muggle charities.  
  
"If it's okay, Professor, Arthur and I would like to talk to Ginny alone." Mrs. Weasley stated.  
  
"Of course, of course. If you will just go beyond that door there, you will come a room that will meet all of your needs. Mr. Malfoy, young Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure that you two would like to talk," Dumbledore chuckled as he saw the appalled look on Draco's face, "you may go through the door just after the one that the Weasley's went through, I will be here to talk with you afterwards."  
  
"Ginny, are you sure that you're okay, you weren't hassled into this or anything, right?" Mrs. Weasley said, worry apparent on her face.  
  
"Mum, I'm fine. I love Draco, and he loves me, there's nothing anybody can say to change that. And no Dad, I am not pregnant. I can't believe that you even thought that."  
  
Mr. Weasley looked surprised. "Can you read my mind now, too?"  
  
"No," Ginny chuckled, "but what your thinking is clearly obvious. Draco and I haven't even gone that far. Yes, we were stuck in the same house, alone, for a whole two months, but that doesn't mean that we did anything other than kiss. He wouldn't even think of asking me until I was completely ready, which won't be for a while yet, let me assure you."  
  
"Well, if you're sure that you will be okay. Just owl us often and Floo if you need anything." Mrs. Weasley said, more relaxed after Ginny's short speech. She wanted grandchildren, but not quite yet, especially from her youngest child and only daughter, who was still a child herself.  
  
In the other room, Mr. Malfoy wasn't saying anything. He had only come in here because that crack-pot old fool had suggested it, and as much as he dislike the geezer, he wasn't about to go against his wishes; the whole "respect your elders" rule.  
  
"Father, I can imagine that you aren't very happy with me, but there is nothing you can do about it, or so I am told. I hope that you become more open minded in the next couple of years; considering Ginny will be with me until I die."  
  
"Yes, Draco. This I know, however much I don't want it. Don't come in contact with me. I will keep you in the will, but only because it would break your mother's heart if I took you out. Besides, who would collect all of my money?" Lucious spat out.  
  
"Yes, Father." Draco said quietly. Inside he was rejoicing because he had won the battle, and quite possibly the war. 


	3. Shock

A/N: Sorry for the long wait; school was a bitch....here it goes.

Chapter Three: Shock

_Dearest Draco, Here is the bracelet you requested. I hope that you will find immense happiness in your relationship with Ms. Weasely. I also wanted you to know that I do not feel the same as your father does. I think this is all rather romantic, and I can't wait to meet your new girlfriend. Enclosed is a potion recipe. I am aware that you can get this from Severus at any time, but I imagine it would be less embarrassing for Virginia if I sent it. I love you Draco; and send my best wishes to your dear girlfriend. _

_Mum_

"Oh Merlin," Draco groaned, "I can not believe that she sent this recipe."

"Mmmm. What recipe?" Ginny replied as she was reading over her new Transfiguration book.

"This recipe." Draco answered, shoving the enclosed parchment in Ginny's face.

"Oh, oh my! This is the Birth Control Potion, isn't it? Oh! Why does she think that we need it? The most we've ever done is kiss." Ginny stood up and started pacing around their common room.

"_We_ know that, but she doesn't. Mum just doesn't want any little Draco and Ginny's running around, that's all. You're not offended, are you?"

"No, it just scares me is all. I mean, I haven't even thought that far ahead... I don't know." Ginny whispered. "Why don't we just go down to the Great Hall and have dinner. It will give us a chance to look over our schedule and talk with some of the professors."

"Okay, come on." Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and they walked out of the room.

What was kind of odd about the entrance to their chambers that from the hall (of course) they had to say a password (together). But, then to close the entrance, they had to say another password (forever). The portrait that guarded their chambers was quite elegant, if not a tad bit dark. It showed a woman sitting at a desk in a desolate room, with only one candle. The woman was staring at the candle, and in her lap was a skull. She had on a white dress that was coming off of one of her shoulders, along with a red shawl around her waist. It really was a beautiful painting. It stood out in the magical school, for you see, the painting was not done by a wizard, but a muggle, and therefore did not move.

Ginny and Draco walked hand in hand towards the Great Hall, their heads together.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Draco and Ginny simultaneously looked up.

There in front of them stood The- Boy-Who-Lived.

A/N: Once again... Sorry it took so long to write, I just graduated from high school and the teachers were just monstrous homework wise. For awhile I thought that I would just quit working on this story... But, I'm not going to give up, so you have nothing to fear! I also wanted to let you know that this is, in fact a real painting. It was done by Georges de la Tour and is called The Penitent Magdalene. This is one of my most favorite pieces of art, which is why I have included it in this chapter.


	4. Speechless

Chapter Four: Speechless

There stood The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Hello Harry. What are you doing at school before it even starts?" Ginny questioned.

Harry's eyes were bloodshot, as if he hadn't slept in days. "Well, there is the fact that I was with your family when you and lover boy here walked into the Great Hall, but of course, you didn't see me. You had eyes only for _him_." Harry sneered.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry Harry. It's just that there was such a commotion and it was really the first time Draco and I had been apart since summer began. We're heading down to the Great Hall right now for dinner; did you want to join us?"

"No, I'd rather not be in the presence of a future Death Eater. Besides I just had dinner." Harry replied angrily and stalked off, bumping in-between Draco and Ginny as he did so.

"Why that good-for-nothing bastard. Who does he think he is talking to you like that? I should go over there and...I don't know what." Draco said angrily.

"It's okay Draco, maybe Harry has just been having bad dreams. He'll calm down in the morning. I'll see what's bothering him then. Why don't we just continue and go see how Ron and Hermione are taking this?" Ginny replied while trying to sooth Draco.

"If you say so. But, Red, I think that Potter has feelings for you. I mean, I know that if a girl I loved or liked was with my enemy, I would be bitter towards her. I just really don't like the idea of you going to see him tomorrow. Maybe it would be best if we asked Weasley and Granger about Potter. They'd be able to tell us more than what we'll get out of him." Draco explained as they walked to the Great Hall.

When they walked through the doors, they paused. Neither had any idea where they would sit. Just as they were trying to figure it all out, Professor Dumbledore walked up to them. "Ah, yes, I can see what you two are thinking. You don't know quite where to sit. I do have a suggestion for you. You don't have to take it, but it would possibly put an end to your problems. Every other day, sit at each other's tables. For example, Draco, you sit with Ginny at the Gryffindor table today, and she will sit with you at the Slytherin table tomorrow. From then on just alternate tables. You won't have any troubles at the Slytherin table, for I see that Ms. Weasley has the infamous bracelet on, so I don't see why this arrangement won't work. I'll see you two around." And just as quick as Dumbledore appeared, he left, leaving a dumbfounded couple.

"Draco, what is he talking about? I never even put on the bracelet. I was so upset about the potion recipe that I hardly glanced at it."

"Well, you see Red. You didn't even need to put it on. All you had to do was glance at it. The bracelet knows when the right person sees it. It automatically puts it on you. Do you like it?" Draco explained... and questioned.

For the first time, Ginny _really_ looked at the bracelet. It was set in white gold with emerald (of course) and diamond accents. The piece of jewelry was breathtaking and it took all Ginny had not to faint right there. What she had on her wrist was worth more than anything in her whole house.

"Draco, there's no way that I can accept this. I mean, it's just too much!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Red, you're my girl now. Get used to having fine things. You don't ever have to worry about money again. And," this is where Draco hesitated, "neither does your family." At this point, Ginny started to hesitate. "I know that they may not appreciate, or even want to accept my money. They may see it as charity. I do have an idea that I will run by you later, though. We'll talk about it then."

Ginny was speechless. Never in her entire life had she felt this overwhelmed. She knew that she would quite possibly be the only one to know Draco as he was now; a sensitive person who actually cared enough about her family to not give them money outright. She knew that she would probably be the only person for a while to see him like that. It takes a lot to make a person change; and she was glad that she played that role in Draco's life.

All of this was though while walking towards Hermione and Ron. Draco and Ginny took the seats across from them apprehensively, not knowing what to expect.

Ron looked at them and said quite easily, in a conversational tone, "You do know, Malfoy, that if you ever, _ever_ hurt my sister or cause her any pain, that my brothers, my father, Harry, and I will be all over you like those tropical piranhas that haven't eaten in quite some time."

Draco gulped and paled a little bit, but said with great ease, "I respect that, Weasley. I really do. But I do want, for Ginny's sake, to at least be on speaking and civil terms with you. If that is okay with you, of course. I'll even call Granger over there her real name, as soon as I feel comfortable enough with this whole situation. It is rather odd for me, and I'm sure for you, right now"

Ron nodded and continued eating.

"Ron," Ginny stated, "do know what's wrong with Harry? Draco and I saw him in the hall and, well, he wasn't too nice to us. Has he been having bad dreams?"

Hermione and Ron paused in their eating and looked at each other.

"Well, Ginny, it's like this..." Hermione said.

"'Mione, maybe we should let them talk to Harry. I'm sure he doesn't want us to tell how he feels. Mabye he wants to do it himself."

"Ron, you know that's ridiculous. Harry won't tell them, and they have to know. They'll find out sooner or later." Hermione calmly said. "You see it's like this. Ever since Ginny disappeared, Harry was worried sick. He thought that Draco was going to hurt you somehow. We see now that that notion was ridiculous, but to Harry, it wasn't. During the time that you were gone, he realized how much he cared about you. He hasn't slept in days; worrying about what kind of condition you would be in when we saw you again. The fact that you are happier with Draco than you ever would have been had you been with Harry tears him up. Just thought you would like to know."

Draco and Ginny were speechless.


	5. Explanation

Chapter Five: Explanation  
  
**August 30  
**  
Draco and Ginny were speechless.  
  
"Well. Well, I...I guess I never expected this. He knows that we can't ever be together, right? I mean. It's just not possible. What I had for him was a silly crush. An infatuation, if you will. He knows this, right?" Ginny asked.  
  
"We'll talk to him, Ginny. Maybe we can help to sort things out. Will that be okay?" Hermione piped in.  
  
"Would you really? That would really mean a lot. Thank you so much." Replied Ginny. "Draco, we should probably get going. In two days it will be the first day of school, and tomorrow Draco and I are going to Diagon Alley. Besides, neither one of us has unpacked yet."  
  
Draco stood up with Ginny and they left, nodding their goodbyes to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Malfoy! Ginny! Wait!" Hollered Hermione.  
  
The couple turned around and looked at Hermione expectantly.  
  
Out of breath from running to be away from Ron so he couldn't hear, Hermione said, "I accept your relationship. I know that it hurts Harry, and Ron, but I just wanted you to know that I accept it. And Malfoy, what you said back there to Ron. It really means a lot. In time, I'll do my best to call you by your first name." With that, she ran back to Ron.  
  
Draco and Ginny started walking back to their rooms.  
  
"Well, that was completely unexpected." Draco said after reaching their rooms. "I never would have thought that there would have been a day that Granger said something to me in a civil tone. I guess I'll have to start talking respectfully to her, huh?"  
  
"Yes, you do. I really do appreciate you trying so hard. And, for you, I won't talk to Harry. I'll do my best to avoid him." Ginny said. "Don't look to hopeful, I don't want you starting anything with him." When Draco started to pout, Ginny put her arms around him whispered in his ear, "Please Draco, it would mean so much to me."  
  
Knowing that he had lost this round, he nodded. "Why don't we unpack, then will have time to talk for a bit before going to bed."  
  
Ginny walked into her room, still not believing how beautiful it was. She strolled over to her trunk and absentmindedly started to put her clothes in the closet and her drawers. While doing this, she thought about how far she had come since the beginning of July, she first made friends, now loves and going out with, Draco Malfoy. It all happened so fast, yet it seems so right.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, was doing the exact same thing. Not only does he love a Weasley, but his father accepts it, well, he has to.  
  
They met up in the common room, and sat on the couch.  
  
"We're going to cause a lot of problems between our houses." Ginny quietly told Draco.  
  
"Gryffindor will probably be the only house that will have a problem with it. Slytherin should be okay, because of the bracelet. Besides, all I have to do is give them one look and they'll shut their mouths. We have to sit there the second day of school, so they'll know by then."  
  
"What about Pansy Parkinson? Aren't you two an item?" Ginny asked while getting more comfortable in Dracos arms.  
  
"No," he said while wrapping both arms around her. "We were just told what to do, and we did it. It was nothing. She is one of my best friends; and I really hope that you like her. I hope she likes you, too."  
  
"Oh." Ginny got up and stretched. "If it's okay with you, I think I'm going to go to bed. I'm pretty tired, and I'm sure we'll have a long week."  
  
"Okay, goodnight." Draco stood up and gave Ginny a sweet kiss.  
  
Ginny walked to her room and did the nightly ritual of brushing her teeth and getting changed. She then laid down on her bed and prayed to Merlin that it would be a good week.  
  
**August 31**  
  
Draco woke up and got ready for the day. Walking into the common room, he didn't see Ginny at all. 'She still must be asleep,' he thought to himself, 'and I know the perfect way to wake her up.'  
  
Quietly opening her door and strolling into the room, he headed straight for the bathroom. He took a glass of water and parted Ginny's curtains. Bringing the water up over Ginny's head, he was just about ready to pour it over her head when all of sudden she spoke up.  
  
"If you even think about dumping that water on me, Draco Malfoy, you will be very sorry. Very sorry indeed." Ginny mumbled.

"How in Merlin did you know I was in here?" Draco asked, completely bewildered.  
  
"Did you happen to forget that I grew up with six brothers? Because of that, I now have the talent of waking up at the slightest sound. What are you doing in here, anyway?"  
  
"Well, you know Dumbledore gave us special permission to go to Diagon Alley today. We need to get your robes and what not. I thought we could get an early start." Draco replied.  
  
"Fine, go eat breakfast or wait in the common room for me. I'll shower and get changed and then we'll take off, alright?"  
  
Draco exited the room and Ginny started going through her normal ritual. When she was finished, she walked out to find Draco standing by the fireplace, looking at the picture that had acted as their portkey to Hogwarts. She walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist, her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Can you believe how far we've come? It all just seems unreal." Ginny said.  
  
"Do you have any regrets?" Draco questioned.  
  
"None whatsoever." Ginny reassured him. "Now, should we eat here, or go straight to Diagon Alley and eat the Leaky Cauldron?"  
  
"Let's eat here. That way, we can have lunch at the Leaky Cauldron." Replied Draco.  
  
An hour later, Ginny found her self in Madam Malkins.  
  
"Draco, I just don't see the need to have so many robes. Why in the world do I need so many? And four cloaks?! Aren't we going a little overboard?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Not in the least, Red, not in the least. Just trust me on this." Said Draco. "While you shop for the 'unmentionables', I'm going to go look at owls. You do need your own, you know. Feel free to buy however much and whatever you want. We have our own account here." With that, Draco exited the store.  
  
"Oh! That man! I just don't know what to do with him!" Said Ginny, to no one in particular.  
  
"You know, dear, I probably had the shock of my life when you two came walking in here holding hands. Never, in my entire life, did I think that I would live to see the day when a Weasley and a Malfoy were in love. I have to give you credit." Madam Malkin told Ginny.  
  
"I'm sure." Ginny said absentmindedly. "We seem to be getting that reaction everywhere we go. Our schoolmates, the ones that we've seen, are close to throwing fits; especially the girls. I guess they all they thought they would have a chance with Draco, it being his last year and all."  
  
"I'm sure the gentlemen feel the same way, Ms. Weasley. You are a beautiful young woman, you know." Madam Malkin replied.  
  
Ginny chose to ignore that comment, seeing as she didn't believe it when anyone told her that nonsense.  
  
"I'll take all of this." She said, pointing to the things on the counter she had selected. "Do you think you can just send all this over to the school? With so many packages, I just don't know how Draco and I will manage." She asked the latter very sweetly.  
  
"No problem, dear. I'll just charge it to Mr. Malfoy's account. It will get there by nightfall, so you will have everything for the first day of school tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you so much." Ginny yelled as she walked out of the door.  
  
Ginny walked over to Eeylop's Owl Emporium to find Draco. He was just exiting with an owl.  
  
"Oh, Draco. She's beautiful. What kind is she?" Ginny said.  
  
Draco replied, "A Tawny owl, do you like her?"  
  
"She's gorgeous. I know just what to name her."  
  
"Oh, and what's that?" Said a smiling Draco.  
  
"Ilana." Ginny replied.  
  
Draco's faced turned from smiling to confused. "Ilana, what in thunder is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Ginny laughed and said, "It's means 'Great Tree'. Dad has a Muggle baby- naming book and when I was younger I used to look it over. I've always loved that name." Ginny sighed.  
  
"Okay, well, come on, we have one more stop before we go to eat." Draco said.  
  
Ginny walked next to Draco, trying to think of where on Earth they had to go next. They finally stopped in front of a busy looking shop, the Magical Menagerie.  
  
"What on Earth are we doing here?" Ginny asked in a bewildered tone.  
  
"Well," replied Draco, "I also want you to have a cat, or another pet, if you'd rather. I have both an owl and a cat. They get along fine, plus, the extra company is nice."  
  
"Draco, I've never seen your cat. I've seen you owl, but your cat?"  
  
"Okay, so I don't have a cat yet, I was kind of hoping we could each get our own. That way, they wouldn't be lonely while we're in classes." Draco hopefully said.  
  
"Come on," Ginny said chuckling. She could tell that he'd always wanted one, just never had an excuse to _get_ one.  
  
They walked into the shop and they were greeted with noises of all sorts. Draco and Ginny started walking around the store, looking at the different animals, and stopping at the kittens. Two kittens immediately stood out to Ginny. They were Himalayan Persians. One had a white body with black paws and a black belly. The other was chocolate colored with white paws and a white belly. Their dispositions seemed sweet, and they were obviously sisters. Ginny took one look at them both and melted.  
  
"Draco... Can we please have these two? Pretty please?" Ginny asked, nicely.  
  
"Excuse me, did you two need help?" An employee asked them.  
  
"Yes, we would like these two kittens." Draco answered.  
  
The employee took the two kittens out of cage and brought them up to the front desk. Before ringing up the price, he asked, "Did you want a carrying box or a basket?"  
  
Draco looked at Ginny, expecting her to answer "A basket, please. You can just put both of them in one, but please give us two."

Draco and Ginny walked out of the shop and towards the Leaky Cauldron to have lunch.  
  
A/N: This is my longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoyed it! Read and review! And thank you _soooo_ much to all of my faithful readers out there! I _really_ appreciate your reviews.


	6. Pointless but FunCute Stuff

Chapter Six: Pointless But Fun/Cute Stuff

After Ginny and Draco got back from Diagon Alley, they immediately went up to the Owlery to make Ilana more comfortable.

When they reached their rooms, they each took a chair near the fire and let their new kittens out to play.

"Draco, I don't think that we should each have 'one'. I think that they should both be ours. You know what I mean?" Ginny stated.

"I agree with you." Replied Draco. "Now, what shall we name them?"

"Well, I personally think Melaney suits the white one perfectly. But what about the chocolate one? What should her name be?"

"I was thinking somewhere along the lines of Meredith." Said Draco.

"That is perfect. Draco... Don't get scared." Ginny laughed, right when she said that, Draco got this horribly petrified look on his face. "No, really, it's nothing serious. I just wanted to let you know how much this means to me. It's like we're starting our own family already."

Draco's face immediately relaxed. "You should have just said that. I was thinking the same exact thing. You had me thinking that you didn't want to be together anymore."

"Of all the things to think!" Said Ginny. She wasn't particularly mad, just kind of annoyed. "I can't believe that you thought that I would think of something so bizarre." She then shook her head, grabbed Meredith, and bent over to give Draco a kiss goodnight and Melaney a pat (she had herself curled up in Draco's lap) goodnight.

September 1

Ginny woke up on the first day of school feeling refreshed, then horrified. She couldn't figure out what was sleeping on her chest. As yesterday's events slowly registered, she realized that it was her new kitty, Meredith. Ginny looked over at the clock and realized she still had another two hours until her first class, so she reached up and started to pet her new... pet. After about fifteen minutes of Meredith's purring, Ginny got up and went through her morning ritual and wondering what Draco was doing...

Draco got up around the same time as Ginny and had almost the exact same reaction as Ginny had. Melaney, his new cat, was sleeping on his pillow, right next to his head. Draco reached around and picked Melaney up, placing her on his chest and proceeded to pet her. An hour and a half later, Ginny came bounding into the room, Meredith right on her heels.

"Ginny, what in the name of the Goddess is wrong? Is somebody after you?" Draco sat up and shouted, causing Melaney to hiss and run away.

Ginny started to laugh and jumped on Draco's bed. "Nothing is wrong! I'm just really happy 'cause today is when the rest of the school comes in. I'm so excited for the Sorting, I just love to watch the hat sing it's new song and then call out all the house names. I can't wait to see Colin again, don't worry Blondie, he's gay. And I also can't wait for my classes because I love a challenge and it'll be great to be in seventh year classes!"

"Red. Red! Okay, calm down, stop jumping on the bed. Now, I'm not going to ask you to repeat every word you said; I heard most of it by chance. But love, next time you get really excited about something that going to happen, why don't you tell me calmly and then jump around, or vice versa. Okay?"

"Sorry Draco, I'm just so happy!"

"And I can understand that. But right now, why don't you go into the common room and play with the kittens while I get dressed, all right?"

Ginny gave Draco a kiss on the cheek and skipped out of the room. Draco simply watched Ginny walk...er, skip out the door and shook his head, gently laughing to himself.

When Draco walked into the common room, he found Ginny in the middle of the room on her hands and knees, the kittens in front of her. Ginny was putting her hair in their way and Melaney and Meredith were swapping at it with their paws.

"Virginia," Draco said with a sigh, "why don't we go down and eat breakfast, okay?"

Ginny turned around and smiled at him. She came over, grabbed his hand, and they walked down to the Great Hall together.

A/N: Okay, so there is no reason for me not to have updated. Actually, there is, but it's pretty lame. I just didn't know where to go with it. I'm going to try and work on it when I have time. I am really sorry for not updating sooner though. Enjoy! And don't forget to review!! Also, I've decided that there will be no Voldemort in this story. There will be some mention of him, but I'm not even going to try to write a battle or anything in here. It's going to be the same with Quidditch. I just don't think I'd be able to write a good match. This is mainly just fun fluff... until the end....


End file.
